


F is for Flogging, Face-Sitting

by Anonymous



Series: Lots and Lots of Es-kink-pades I [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Face-Sitting, Flogging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just some PWP, in which Nick feeds into Tim's masochism and Tim rewards him for it.





	F is for Flogging, Face-Sitting

Nick was waiting for Tim, rather impatiently, in the bedroom. “Tim, come on, how long are you gonna take in the shower?” he complained. “I thought we were gonna have some fun tonight, but all you’ve been doing is washing dishes, and cleaning, and now taking a shower! Why would you even _want_  to clean that much?!”

Tim stopped the water in the bathroom and Nick could hear the sound of Tim walking across the length of the en suite. He ripped the door open and glared at Nick. “You know, sometimes I clean because I’m ready to get absolutely __filthy__  and I’d rather not make such a huge mess that it feels like I’ll never get it clean again.”

Nick’s cock was standing at attention in seconds and Nick growled. “You think you’re up to taming __me__  tonight?” he scoffed.

Tim’s eyes flashed dangerously. “I __think__ ,” he said, eyes observing Nick up and down--and Nick had never felt more naked in a pair of boxers in his life. “That maybe you’ve been getting a little too comfy being in charge. You need to remember that there are times where __I__  am the one who takes control and you just follow what I say.”

Nick worked his jaw. He was ready to put up a fight, but something in Tim’s eyes stopped him. The look that told Nick that if he was too out of line, he would be punished. Not that saying Tim couldn’t be in charge tonight or Nick not wanting to sub would be out of line. But Nick was fine with subbing, he would just mouth off the entire time, as he was wont to do. And he didn’t want to be punished if he were going to sub tonight. He wanted to be rewarded. “Say I go along with whatever you thought up in the shower,” he said. “Because that is never a guarantee. __If__  I do this, what would we be doing?”

“Well, you’d be making sure that I felt pain in all the right places,” Tim said, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued, “And if you did it right, and I like how you did, you’ll get rewarded. I might even let you sit on my face, if you catch where I’m going with that.”

Nick laughed incredulously. “You never let me sit on your face.”

“Well, I’m feeling generous tonight,” Tim said with a shrug. “But that generosity can and does go away if you mouth off too much.”

Nick got the hint rather quickly and sighed, closing his eyes to resist the temptation to roll them. “All right,” he said. “All right, I’m in.”

Tim’s grin when Nick opened his eyes should have tipped Nick towards unsettled, but Nick knew that Tim just smiled like that when he got what he wanted for the night. And it wasn’t like Nick was doing anything he didn’t want to do--he loved getting the chance to spank Tim. Or paddle him. Or really…cause him any sort of pain that would remind Tim that __Nick__  was the one who had done that to him. Subbing or not, Nick loved making marks.

“Any particular preference for what you’d like tonight?” Nick asked, walking to the closet.

“Other than you? No, I’m not picky,” Tim said.

Nick turned back to Tim, a blush heavily present on his face. Tim just got on the bed and stretched lazily. Nick growled. Tim hated when Nick acted all cocky, why should Tim get to do that to __him?__

__Because you like it, moron,__  his mind taunted.

Tim said he wasn’t picky, and Nick really felt like laying into Tim and seeing if he could get that infuriating smirk off Tim’s face. That meant he could use the cane, or maybe…“Flogger,” he murmured.

“What was that?” Tim asked.

Nick gave him a dirty glare. “I’m thinking,” he said.

“Don’t think too long, or I might take away your reward,” Tim warned.

Nick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe Tim was right; he __was__  getting used to being in charge and he kept thinking Tim was trying to back-talk him. “I know, Sir,” he grit out. “But I want to make sure you get the pain you want.”

“You mean the pain that will get __you__  off too?” Tim asked.

Nick resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. “Pretty much. You ready?” he asked, grabbing the black and blue flogger from the closet and walking up to Tim.

Tim rolled over on the bed, so his stomach was on the mattress. Nick spent a minute just looking at Tim laying there, naked from head to toe, and a magnificent ass to turn cherry red…

“You gonna stare at my ass all night, or are you gonna get that reward I’m willing to give?” Tim snapped, turning to give Nick a glare.

Nick shrugged. “Usually you go all-fours so you can stroke yourself while I work on your backside.”

“Usually I also don’t promise you the reward of sitting on my face,” Tim shot back. “Stop staring at me and make sure it hurts.”

Nick bit back a retort and stepped toward the bed the length he knew he needed to swing, and brought the flogger down diagonally, right onto the place where Tim’s ass met his thighs. Tim hissed. “That really the best you can do?”

“Oh, Sir, I’m just warming up,” Nick said, swinging the flogger back down a little higher on the ass, and Tim almost jumped.

Nick inwardly commended Tim for how well he was doing. A masochist with a low pain tolerance, he usually wasn’t this quiet about his pleasure, or his pain. Nick brought the flogger down again, and again, mostly using the edges of the tails to pack the maximum punch needed. Tim took it all, face in the pillows, shuffling every once in a while. It didn’t take a genius to figure out Tim was using some much-desired friction from the duvet to help him come.

It also didn’t take a genius to figure out when Tim was done, because his toes curled and his back arched up, fists bunching in the duvet as he let out a long, low moan. Tim rolled back over when he was done and panting, and winced. “Gonna need some aloe for that,” he muttered.

Nick waited impatiently for his invitation to get his reward. He knew that he did well enough to get it, because getting Tim to come in fifteen minutes usually left him in a good enough mood to do just about anything.

Tim gestured for Nick to lose the flogger, and Nick did so, crossing his arms as Tim looked him over. The stare he was receiving was somewhat hazy but still had an underlying sharpness to it. Just as Nick was starting to suspect Tim was going to withdraw his previous offer for reward, Tim said, “I can hardly do anything to you with your boxers on, now can I?”

Nick grinned and gladly lost the boxers, moving so that he was resting on his haunches above Tim. He knew better than to move down right away--last time he tried that Tim hadn’t let him come with help for a week.

Tim reached a hand up to lazily trace Nick’s cock, and Nick cursed, to which Tim just gave him a teasing grin. “Tim,” Nick said, resisting the urge to squirm or lower his legs. “Tim, Sir, __please.__  Don’t do this tonight.”

“Patience,” Tim said simply. “I’ll be ready when I’m ready, and not a second before.”

Nick resisted the urge to whimper as Tim’s other hand reached up to his thighs, and he brought his nails skittering down Nick’s leg. “Oh, fuck,” Nick whimpered, throwing all dignity out the window. This was something he rarely got to do, and he __really__  wanted it. “Please, Sir, I did what you wanted, didn’t I?”

“That you did,” Tim agreed. “And you’ll get your reward. When __I’m__  ready to give it.”

Nick hated this part about Tim being the Dom in their scenes. Because while he generally didn’t do anything to push anywhere __near__  Nick’s limits, he was a relentless tease when no one held him in line. He was a relentless tease when Nick dommed too, but then, at least, Nick could do something about it without worrying about not getting to come.

Tim raked his fingernails down Nick’s other thigh before using one up Nick’s cock, causing precum to start beading on the head. Tim grinned at that, and Nick knew he was close to getting his reward. “You know the drill, baby,” Tim said, using his hands on Nick’s hips to guide him downward. “Tell me what feels good and what doesn’t…I’ll oblige.”

And with that, Tim let most of his weight rest on his rear, rather than his calves and knees, and Tim’s tongue darted out quick, beginning to lick Nick’s ass.

Nick moaned, and knew that his precum was starting to drip off his head and onto Tim, but he also happened to know that Tim took great pride in Nick’s come being on him, so Nick didn’t bother trying to stop it. “That’s good,” Nick said, breathing already ragged and uncertain. It felt like it had been __years__  since Tim had last done it, and he had forgotten how good Tim was at this.

Nick’s hips ground down a little on instinct, wanting to get closer to Tim’s tongue, and Nick heard a rather throaty chuckle from underneath him. As Tim worked closer to Nick’s asshole, Nick whimpered and whined versions of “Yes” and “Please keep going.” Tim may have been rewarding him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to continue if Nick didn’t mind his manners.

Without any warning whatsoever, Tim’s tongue moved back and away from Nick’s ass, and Nick had dimly wondered what he had done wrong to get denied more licking, until Tim’s tongue came back out of his mouth, this time going for Nick’s balls, and Nick cried out in surprise. He braced his hands on the headboard and practically pleaded, “That was hot, please do it again, Sir!”

Tim made a series of noises that Nick interpreted to mean, “Eager as always,” before he continued, licking all around Nick’s balls, up to his asshole, and back again.

Nick’s precum was starting to make a puddle on Tim’s face, and he was practically grinding onto Tim’s mouth nonstop. Nick was shaky and desperate as Tim continued to lick everywhere his long tongue could reach. But it wasn’t until Tim’s cool hand made one last contact with Nick’s hot, throbbing cock that Nick came, loud and whining with tears in his eyes. Cum went all over Nick’s stomach and chest, and what didn’t land on Nick landed on Tim or the pillows.

Slowly, Nick got off of Tim’s face, still shuddering from aftershocks. Tim sat up and wrapped his arms around Nick, holding him close and murmuring, “Think I’m gonna have to shower again. Or at least wash my hair in the sink.”

Nick turned red as he realized that yes, he had indeed gotten cum in Tim’s hair. As he was about to apologize, Tim held a finger to Nick’s lips. “I said I get clean so I don’t have to worry about cleaning more dirt later, right?”

All of Nick’s apologies and protests died on his lips as he let Tim hold him close. They stayed like that for several minutes, Nick listening to Tim’s heartbeat and Tim just running the pad of his thumb up and down Nick’s arm. Eventually, Tim shifted and winced. “Yeah, okay, aloe time, for sure. Then washing the cum off our bodies. We can figure out what to do about the duvet and the pillows later.”

“Yeah, at worst we clean them tomorrow morning,” Nick said, leaving Tim’s warm embrace and feeling a little disappointed for it, but going to the bathroom and grabbing the aloe all the same.

Tim followed him in with a sigh, checking out his ass in the mirror. “You really did a number on me, huh,” he said appreciatively. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Nick said simply, uncapping the bottle of aloe and starting to rub it over Tim’s red, hot skin.

Tim sighed in contentment. “I love you,” he murmured.

Nick just laughed. “I love you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" at the end of it and I'll leave it be.


End file.
